Red
by BrokenAngel6126
Summary: Songfic: Tourniquet by Evanesence. Dark. Character death. What happens when everything becomes too much...


**WARNING: THIS IS REALLY DARK AND CONTAINS VULGAR LANGUAGE AND CHARACTER DEATH!**

**This is the first time i am publishing something like this. I have been very depressed lately so it is showing in my work.**

**I don't own naruto.**

* * *

_I tried to kill the pain_

_But only brought more (so much more)_

The red on my hands. Dripping off the kunai. Pouring out of my body. It hurt so much. It was supposed to stop hurting, not hurt more.

_I lay dying_  
_And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

I hope this is then end. What happened today was the final straw. He told me he loved me. I felt safe with him. It was everything I ever wanted. Then he went and slept with that pink whore.  
I got back from my mission early and wanted to surprise him. I went to his apartment and just walked in, like I always do. I expected to see him eating ramen, or doing some paperwork that Tsunade didn't want to do, and pushed off to him, calling it training. I never expected him to be with her. All he could say is, "Hinata, you're home early."  
I then ran. I couldn't deal with it.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming_

I loved him. I trusted him. He threw me away. "YOU BASTARD!" I screamed.  
I look back at the red. My eyes are getting heavy.

_Am I too lost_  
_To be saved?_  
_Am I too lost?_

I hear Neji. He is banging on the locked door. "Hinata-sama, are you okay?" I don't answer him.

_My God, my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_  
_My God, my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_

Please let the end come soon...

_Do you remember me?_

"Hinata-sama?"

Why is Neji calling me that? I am not in a position of power anymore. I lost that title after the incident with my bastard ex.  
It was dark when I came home crying again. I tried to sneak to my room but I didn't get past my father's room. He summoned me as I walked my. I tried to wipe my tears before I entered but I couldn't hide them completely. I walked in and kneeled before him.  
"Crying again? You are pathetic."  
"Gomenasai, Tou-sama."  
"Why the fuck did I get such a useless daughter. Why can't you be more like Hanabi?"  
"Gomena-"  
"And you constantly apologize. This is the final straw. I can't have such a weak heir. Hanabi shall be the new heir. Tomorrow at noon, meet me in my quarters for the cursed seal. Then you will move your personal articles to the branch house's wing."  
I started sobbing.  
"Weak!" He slapped me across the face. "Get out of my sight!"  
I ran out of the room, right past Neji and Hanabi, who heard the whole thing.

_Lost for so long_  
_Will you be on the other side?_  
_Or will you forget me?_

I didn't notice Hanabi's face. Did she honestly care? I wish I paid more attention.  
She probably won't even cry at my funeral. She will be the perfect Hyuuga, Something I failed to be.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

I wish this pain would just end. The red is spreading. I look and see is going across the floor. Some is starting to seep under my door. It is getting even harder to keep my eyes open.

_Am I too lost_  
_To be saved?_  
_Am I too lost?_

Neji's banging just got more panicked. I guess he saw the red seeping under the door. I can hear him calling for help. Nothing can help me now.

_My God, my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_  
_My God, my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_

"I WANT TO DIE!"

_My God, my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_  
_My God, my tourniquet_  
_Return to me salvation_

Neji slams his body into the door a few times. It doesn't budge. "Hakke kusho" (Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm) The door flies back into the wall and Neji leaps in. He pales the moment he sees me.

_My wounds cry for the grave_  
_My soul cries for deliverance_  
_Will I be denied?_

I know this is the end. He does too. He lifts my head onto his lap.

_Christ?_  
_Tourniquet_

"How did this happen?" I dropped the kunai and he finally put the pieces together. "Hinata-sama, why?" He was crying. I could hear it. I can barely see. There is only red. Lots of red. I am drowning in it. It is beautiful.

_My suicide_

"Good bye."  
The red fades into  
black...

* * *

**I told you it was dark. What did you think. Please Please Please R&R.**


End file.
